To Risk Everything
by Naic
Summary: Dark mysterious figures are roaming the corridors of Hogwarts and something is distracting Harry from solving the mystery. Can he save the school and himself in time? Slash, Harry/Draco, mature content. Now complete!
1. Part 1, Peace: Prelude

_Title: To Risk Everything  
Author: Nai(c)  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, slash so be warned.  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: None_

_Please read and review, review is the life I live on!_

**Part one: Peace**

_**Prelude**_

He tried to breathe as quietly as possible; to not breathe at all had been better. He pressed his back against the cold stone wall, feeling the chill seep into him through the robe, making him shiver. It had been a cold autumn so far, colder than usual and the large stone corridors at Hogwarts were bad at keeping any warmth in.

He dared to sneak a look around the corner, but quickly pulled his head back, they were still there; three dark figures, obviously looking for something.

Harry, who had gone out to grab a glass of milk was sure it was not him, although he did not know why he knew that. But there was something malicious about the figures, something that made him certain they wanted to hurt you, so he hid.

This was the second group, or was it the first group again? He had been sneaking about trying to get back to his room or anywhere we he could get help, but always seemed to run into the dark figures again. They had herded him further and further into unoccupied parts of Hogwarts.

There was something wrong with their form he decided as he tried to meld into the coarse stone wall, like they were not really there. It was impossible to focus on them for any period of time without building up a headache; their edges where blurry and the longer you looked the more terrified you became.

Panic rising his throat he realized that he heard steps from the other direction, closing in on him from behind. There was nowhere to run. A heavy feeling of dread settled over his chest and made it difficult to breathe.

The three dark figures were still in front of him and all the surrounding doors where looked; he had already tried all the handles. The quiet scuffling steps were coming closer and Harry broke out in a cold sweat thinking desperately; he wished yet again that he had brought his wand.

Not having thought of any remarkable plans he just steeled himself, expecting the worst, when a figure of his own size came around the corner backwards and almost toppled over him. It was clearly human in origin, and none of that wrongness seeped out from it.

Harry, not wanting the other to give up their position to the dark figures embraced the person holding his hand over their mouth and whispered to the other: "Don't scream"

He shied back as ice blue eyes meet his, scared ice blue eyes he corrected himself as he looked at Draco Malfoy trying to find something to say, wiping his hand on his robe, it felt warm after Draco had breathed on it. He started to say something to stop the other from talking but Draco quickly put a hand over his mouth, beckoning him to silence, his hand was cold against Harry's face.

"Shhh" Draco mouthed and bent in to whisper sarcastically in his ear: "Just be quiet Potter, there are dark forces at large not even you want to face tonight."

Harry ignored the snide tone and just nodded and pointed towards the three figures around the corner. Draco paled pulling his hand away and fervently pointed backwards holding up six fingers. Harry's mouth suddenly felt very dry and he desperately looked around for somewhere to escape, knowing there was nothing.

Draco started feeling the door handles, Harry shook his head trying to say with gestures that they were looked. Draco nodded and pulled out a piece of wire, bending over the closest door and started to fiddle with the lock. At that moment Harry heard shuffling footsteps coming from his left, no right, from both directions he suddenly realized. As the steps became louder a fog of terror seemed to fill the corridor, creeping in under your clothes and preventing your mind from working.

With a wonderful little click Draco smiled triumphantly and quietly turned the door handle, opening the door. They hurriedly slipped inside closing it behind them. Draco started to fiddle with the lock again, trying to close it.

Harry examined the room, passionately hoping for a door, a window, anything at all. There was indeed a small roof window, letting a stream of moonlight in, but it was far too small for a human to even consider. The only other items in the room were a closet, a small dresser and an empty washstand, the room was tiny and there was nowhere really suitable for two persons to hide.

Draco came up behind him, joining his search, looking for a place to conceal them and seemed to settle for the closet, it was deep, if narrow, and contained some old things hanging in it. Dragging Harry with him, he crept in between the clothes; they were careful not to make any noise.

Desperately Harry tried to still his beating heart, listening to sounds from outside the door. He thought he could hear the pounding loud and clear but on the other hand he was not sure if it was his or Draco's. Standing almost face to face, having gone in last Harry was trying not to open the doors and it was hard to tell where he ended and the other started.

It was stuffy in the small closet and uncomfortable, Harry tried to move into a slightly more comfortable position but only succeeded in stretching one arm that was starting to cramp around Draco's chest.

Having heard nothing and feeling somewhat safe behind a door he could not still his curiosity; he bent forward and whispered in Draco's ear: "What was that and what are they doing here?"

"They are the Dark Ones, but what they are doing here tonight is anyone's guess." Draco whispered quietly in his ear, his breath feeling hot against Harry's cold skin.

"We must get out of here, we must warn the school" Harry exclaimed almost too loud. Draco hissed in his ear, urging him to stay quiet, he put one arm around Harry as to keep him in place, stopping him from running off.

"We don't know what they are after, better to keep hidden until we are sure they are gone"

Harry protested: "We can't do that, who knows what plans they have!"

It was too dark but he could almost feel Draco rolling his eyes towards him, "I promise they won't hurt anyone Potter" he said sarcastically.

"You know what they are after then?"

Draco did not answer because just then the sound of the handle being slowly turned stilled them both. Harry pressed his head and body inwards, trying to become as small as possible and desperately wished he had his invisibility cloak.

At least he felt warm for the first time that night; he tried to focus on that to stop his heart escaping his chest and his lungs from exploding in the effort of breathing quietly. He stood still, head almost resting on Draco's shoulder and one arm around him and body pressed against the other. It suddenly felt almost too hot; he could feel Draco's warm breath on his forehead.

The door creaked slightly as the handle turned back; Draco must have managed to lock the door after them. There was the sound of footsteps shuffling away, unevenly like whatever was walking was not used to doing so.

After a minute or two he said voice embarrassingly weak: "You think they left?" He lifted his head slightly, trying to listen.

Draco turned his head towards him: "There is no way to tell, we better stay put."

"We have to send a warning, we have to risk it", Harry said, his whisper bouncing of Draco's face a mere inch from his, he imagined he could almost see him in the dark even though the light from the window where not able to lit the room and the uneven doors on the closet further obscuring any illumination.

Now that the immediate danger had passed Harry suddenly became aware of how very close he was to Draco, their bodies pressed against each other, their lips almost touching.

Feeling embarrassed he tried to move away, but Draco's arm held him in place. He started to object saying that they needed to hurry, that maybe people were in danger, even though Draco had said they were not, when he suddenly felt Draco's lips brush against his.

His entire body froze and he became unable to move, that must have been a mistake, surely? He stood very still, like a small mammal frightened by a wolf. Draco's lips came closer again, lips searching lips as he kissed him.

Harry's mind were not working properly, surely there was something utterly wrong with this that he should point out? He just could not think of what that was. As he did not respond the kiss grew more demanding; Draco pressed harder, his mouth requesting entrance and with no thoughts whatsoever

Harry parted his lips feeling Draco's tongue slip in, exploring the cavity of his mount. Draco pulled him even closer, hand sneaking up in his hair as he deepened the kiss and pressed their body's closer together. Harry felt his body react on its own, pressing back, his arms circling around, hugging Draco back. He carefully let his tongue meet his, sending shivers down his body; the feeling stopped all further possibilities for intelligent reflection.

Sensing him respond, Draco let go of the hard grip around his waist and let his hand stroke up and down Harry's back, his tongue and mouth demanding all of Harry's attention. Harry broke away to breath and leaned his head back enjoying the feeling of Draco's warm hand stroking his back.

Draco bent down and placed his lips on Harry's neck, placed small burning kisses from his chin down towards his collarbone, trailing a damp path with his tongue after them. His arm came around pulling at the fastening of Harry's robe, Harry reflexively helped out, letting his robe be opened all the way in the front, revealing his trembling body, naked except his boxers, he had only planed of going to the kitchen and back after all.

He could feel Draco smile against his skin as he started to caress his chest; Harry felt more than heard a moan escape his lips as Draco's burning hands traced lines over his skin, kissing his neck, his shoulders, stroking him all over his trembling body.

Harry, wanted to feel Draco against him and pulled at his t-shirt, tugging it off and Draco quickly shrugged out of his clothes. Pressing their almost naked bodies together, Draco's skin was hot and burning against his and made Harry forget he had ever been cold.

Standing like this, leaning into each other in the too small closet he could feel all the points where he and Draco met and abruptly he felt Draco's hard on pressed against his leg, it shocked him and made him realize what he was doing and with whom.

He pushed away, opening the closet doors, looking at Draco in the sudden light from the window a small smile playing on his lips, his face relaxed. Harry looked into his blue eyes, half closed and beautiful. Draco made no move to stop him getting further away but instead just looked at him. It stopped Harry and again he forgot that this was not as it should be.

He trailed a hand tentative hand across Draco's chest all the way up to his chin and Draco's head turned kissing his palm. The action, almost loving, calmed him and he bent in kissing Draco on the lips, softly.

Draco put one hand behind his head, kissing him back and with the other he pressed to the front of Harry's boxers, Harry groaned loudly into his mouth as he ground into his hand. In a quick move their underwear was thrown away, discarded, and they were on the floor; Harry half reclined over Draco as they kissed, trembling hands found their way and Harry felt Draco, hard and oh so hot in his hand at the same time as Draco closed upon himself.

Stroking each other over the edge with fast hard rubs they came together, moans stifled in a kiss, their seed mixing between them on their stomachs. Afterwards they laid still, Harry's head again resting on Draco's shoulder while Draco was fiddling with strands of Harry's dark hair between his fingers.

-oOo-

Harry must have dozed off because he was startled awake when Draco pushed him away, getting up.

Harry looked after him as he gathered up his clothes without looking at Harry and briskly got dressed. Harry felt like he had to say something but the realization of what they had just done loomed heavily with meanings he couldn't even begin to untangle right now.

"You leaving?"He eventually managed to get out. Draco now fully dressed, turned around and looked at him, Harry almost jumped back, there was not a trace of the earlier smile left on Draco's face, his mouth was back in its normal sneer.

"Yeah well the Dark Ones business is probably done by now, too late to tell anyone Potter". Harry incapable to fathom what was happening just stared at Draco, dark eyes wide open and mouth slightly parted in shock.

Draco smiled sarcastically at him reading his confusion: "What did you think I was doing Potter? You were only to easy to distract, very willing."

"You don't mean that, not after we, not..." Harry's voice trailed off when there was no change in Draco's demeanour.

Draco turned away, "It will be interesting seeing you explain what just happened if you try telling anyone about what transpired tonight."

Harry sat quiet, unable to grasp that anyone could be so cold and uncaring, looking at Draco forcing the look, opening the door and stepping out, not turning back.


	2. Chapter 1: The Investigation

**Chapter 1: **_**The investigation**_

In the end Harry never told anyone about the Dark Ones, there was just no way of explaining about them and not have to tell the rest of the story.

Four weeks after the encounter he was still no closer in understanding what had happened. His thoughts kept turning in circles as soon as he tried to think about it. He could not forget the look on Draco's face as they had lied together as well as the way he had looked when he left, those two faces, so different, hunted him in his dreams and made it impossible for him to sleep.

Some nights he woke up, cold with sweat from nightmares and sometimes hard and ashamed from other dreams. Unable to tell anyone he made it his mission to solve the mystery of the Dark Ones, for some reason he was sure that Draco didn't know anything significant. Even though he would probably pretend that he did if he asked him, but thinking about Draco turned him back into brooding so he stopped thinking about it.

Instead he made careful investigations, asking circumspect questions and generally kept his eyes open. He spent several hours each day in the library in the most diverse sections skimming through books, hoping to find something, some reference to these Dark Ones.

He had quickly understood that no one had been hurt that night, which at least, somewhat, had eased his bad conscience. However, that was as far as his investigations had led him in four weeks; he was starting to get frustrated. He also had seen neither hide nor hair of Draco; he admitted he might have been trying to avoid him somewhat, not wanting to see him until he had sorted out his feelings. But Hogwarts was not that large a school; unless Draco was avoiding him too they should have bumped into each other by now. The thought of Draco avoiding him made his head spin again with unclear meanings.

Sighing he tried to clear his head and focused on the book he had managed to pick out tonight, in an attempt at trying to forget Draco he intently concentrated on a tale about a wizard who had cut out his own heart for unknown reasons and managed to stay alive, the gruesome story at least turned his mind away from the difficult situation he seemed to find himself in.

He put the book away and picked up another one.

Thumbing through it he caught his breath, sitting carefully down on the library floor, he looked closer at the picture he had found. On it a dark shadow was roughly drawn, like the person drawing it was not completely sure what the creature looked like. But the artist had captured the sensation; the feeling of wrongness was there.

Harry stared at it lips pressed against each other: "Found you" he whispered and with a tentative finger trailed the edges of the drawing.

He turned the page over reading the text accompanying the picture, the book was about a legend of darkness spreading, apprehensive and vague. He read on, unconsciously scratching his forehead, he stopped, realizing that he was scratching his scar; he could feel it throbbing slightly.

The dark figures had no name, he supposed the Dark Ones would have to do, but the book was clear that they foreboded dark times. There was nothing useful otherwise, except that the author believed that strong light would scare them away.

He tucked the knowledge away as well as the book; he might be able to learn more from it later. Anyway now he had to sleep, he had a potion class early in the morning and if he stumbled in late again his teachers would get angry, again...

His friends was already starting to look at him strangely and asking him if anything was wrong. His long nights in the library and constant walking around, listening was getting them suspicious, and he could not, would not, drag them into this. Not yet.

He heaved a sigh, wondering if he was lying to himself, maybe he just didn't want to tell them about what had happened. He shook his head, feeling sad that he was not sharing everything with them, but he was ashamed, about what he had done, that he had let himself be distracted and that despite Draco's hard words, he wanted to see him again. He felt tired; obviously sleep would be hard to come by tonight as every other night.

~o~

The next day saw him bleary eyed and feeling exhausted, his normal dreams had been laced with foggy pictures of a dark threat hovering over Hogwarts while he in the dream was a small child playing with a toy, not seeing a murky shadow creeping up on him. Around him, the bodies of his friends where lying staring blankly up at the sky, but he hadn't noticed, busy trying to tell them how shiny his toy was and how much he enjoyed playing with it.

He had woken up with a stifled scream in his throat after that one. At breakfast he ate without joy, everything tasting like ashes.

"You ok Harry, something seem to be bothering you, you're not sick or anything?" Ron asked concern shoving as he looked over at his friend.

Harry tried a smile: "Sorry Ron, I'm not very good company today am I."

Ron laughed relived at seeing Harry's smile; "That's an understatement, any Slytherin would be more fun than you been the last couple of weeks."

"I'm just worried about the potion project, it's supposed to be difficult I've heard" It was almost not a lie Harry decided, after all everyone knew the upcoming potion project were a team of two worked over what was left of the school year was important and that the winners would be honoured at the end of the school year.

"Yeah about that" Ron started: "I've been trying to talk to you for ages about teaming up for it, but you have been so hard to find, always burying yourself in books." Ron looked slightly sorry.

"So I and Hermione asked the teacher to team us up." He looked at Harry trying to judge his response. Harry realized he been too busy to remember to select a partner for the project, he had assumed it would be with Ron or Hermione and hadn't worried. Now he realized he would have to be teamed up with someone random. Anyway the project really was far from his mind, and he didn't care, any work partner would do.

He smiled broadly to Ron, "Good for you, I'll congratulate you two at the end of the year then" Ron laughed, relived that Harry was ok with it.

"We will see Harry, maybe you'll end up with someone brilliant and we have to congratulate you!"

~O~

They rushed off to class, meeting up with Hermione on the way, all three laughing and making jokes. That was until they got into class and Harry stumbled on the flat floor, seeing Draco for the first time in four weeks. He looked, Harry searched for the word until he realized it was beautiful he was looking for and he felt his face flush over.

He was immensely grateful Draco had his back towards him, Hermione looked at him strangely, "It was not that bad Harry." Realizing she thought he was blushing because he had stumbled Harry shrugged his shoulders and found a seat and started to carefully study his own fingernails.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a patch of blond hair. Getting cold he saw it coming closer and a shadow fell upon his desk, not daring to speak he looked up, meeting ice blue eyes. Draco looked as he always did, a half sneer on his lips, but Harry didn't see that, all he could think of was how his skin had felt under his fingers, how his mouth tasted.

Draco, apparently without any problems in the speech department, said: "Well, well Potter is it. Haven't seen you in a while, now I suppose things will be different." He gazed at Harry for some reason with a slightly suspicious look on his face, or was it curious?

Harry tried desperately to understand and stumbled over the words feeling mortified as he realized his face was turning red again, "Hi Draco, what are you talking about?"

Draco smiled, a smile not reaching his eyes, "So, you haven't seen the list yet have you".

"What list?" Harry answered.

"The list with partners for the potion project, Potter it seems you and I will spend this year together. What did you give Slughorn to make that happen?" Harry stared at Draco, his partner in the project, he was unable to understand how that had happened. Although, since he had not chosen anyone the teacher had apparently paired him off with Draco.

When he didn't answer Draco turned away and went to his seat. Hermione leaned over to Harry, "That pompous idiot, you should complain, maybe you can change project partner."

Harry just shook his head at her, not sure if he had just doomed himself or if this was an opportunity, but opportunity for what? He never got to finish that train of thoughts as the class started and soon, thankfully, he was thinking of potions and their different uses instead of the tangle that his life had turned into.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Chapter 2: **_**Surprises**_

That afternoon was supposed to be spent with your partner planning the project and coming up with ideas of what to work with over the rest of the year.

Ron and Hermione was locked heads together, in deep conversation, planning. Harry realized his partner, Draco, was standing on the other side of the room, looking out the window.

Outside snow was falling, big heavy flakes slowly descending to the ground. Draco was not moving and with a courage Harry had not thought he possessed he walked over, careful not to stumble this time.

He stopped beside Draco, feeling content to just stand next to him; looking out at the white falling snow.

After a while, he felt rather than saw Draco turn to him. "So Potter, been missing me?"

Looking at Draco, who was smiling sardonically, he was grateful that at least he had talked so quietly nobody had heard; everyone was busy anyway planning their grand projects.

Harry said nothing, just calmly met his eyes suppressing the worried butterflies in his stomach. Draco broke the stare first, quickly turning away, his voice rough "Stop idling about Potter, let's get to work." Harry smiled to himself; maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all.

~o~

Over the next few days he started seeing Draco in the corridors again, randomly bumping into each other after breakfast or outside the library.

They never spoke, but then with Draco, no snide comments were screaming that something unusual was going on. During their work he was almost polite, but he never looked Harry in the eyes again.

A week passed and the projects moved on, ideas were being researched and the students spread out into corners in the library and empty alcoves as snow slowly fell outside, making sounds muffled and nights bright.

Harry was walking with a pack of books under his arms, off too meet Draco, they had planned to use a study area in the library, however, once they got there they found it occupied and no other good places free.

They drifted off looking for a suitable place to compare research notes and in the end a small alcove provided them with privacy; they didn't want anyone steeling their ideas after all. Heavy curtains were pulled and they sat down next to each other.

When they worked all awkwardness was forgotten and in some silent agreement they focused on their project, wining was important to them both, if for different reasons.

Harry pointed to some paragraphs about stopping organic matter from decomposing. Their project was a potion that would keep a plant from dying, well Draco had wanted to use the head of a chicken, and Harry had desperately convinced him that a flower would make it easier to please the judges, but the principles were the same.

The flower would continue to live that was the plan, not just be suspended, but to live and bloom even though it was cut off from its roots.

"Look here if we mix Children's worth with Nightblossom we might get an effect"

"No, no that will never work Potter" Draco replied looking at him like he was stupid, Harry looked into his eyes, for the second time since that night, and became acutely aware that their legs and hips were touching.

He kept his eyes calm, his lips slightly parting. He could see Draco stumble over what he had planned on saying next, his eyes sinking to stuck on Harry's lips, he didn't seem to be able to look away.

Harry, on pure instinct, leaned in and placed his lips over Draco's. He stopped there, his lips lightly placed on top of Draco's, not moving, certain he would be pushed away, that Draco would go back to taunting him and calling him names.

But nothing happened, no one moved. Harry looked up seeing that Draco was sitting absolutely still, eyes closed. Harry, amazed, wondered what was going on and as he carefully pressed his lips further he felt Draco's open under his, letting him in.

He kissed him pushing his tongue in; Draco still didn't move or react. Harry let his tongue explore his mouth, following the rows of teeth and settling on Draco's tongue. He flickered over it, relishing in how he tasted, the same as before, rich and seductive.

Emboldened he let a hand reach up behind Draco's head, settling in his blond hair carefully pulling him into the kiss.

A sound crept out of Draco's throat, something undistinguishable, almost a whimper. Suddenly everything happened very fast.

Draco kissed him back, and everything was like before in that closet, they pressed their bodies to each other, heat rising. Need urged them on, built up over the past week of working together pretending that nothing had ever happened.

In seconds they were laying back, clothes half pulled off, their naked chests pressed against each other, kisses deep and hungry and their hands exploring everywhere. Both where breathing heavily through their noses but both refused to let go of the other's lips.

Harry stroked the pale body in front of him, running his fingers over pink, hard nipples. Oh he had dreamed of this so many nights over the last month, lying on top of Draco he rubbed their bodies together and feeling their member's stroke against each other quickly got them out of the last of their clothing.

They pressed towards each other letting their movement and friction do the work. Draco had both hands on Harry's hips pulling him up and down. Harry gasped at the pleasure and lost his grip over Draco's lips.

Instead he started to lick a nipple, his hand going down grasping Draco's ass in turn, helping him to rub themselves against each other. His body shivered as it reacted to the immense physical closeness and Harry could feel himself smiling stupidly against Draco's smooth skin.

Draco came, his moans of pleasure as he splashed his seed out between them making Harry pass the edge, coming himself, his mouth buried in Draco's soft neck.

Afterwards they didn't talk, there seemed to be nothing to say that wouldn't destroy what had just happened. They wiped up, got dressed and just continued work where they had left off as if nothing had happened.

~o~

That night Harry fell to sleep even before his robe hit the floor, sleeping soundly and peacefully for the first time in a long while, his robe landed on the floor, sleeve touching something forgotten. Pushed under the bed was a dark book about ill omens and dire warnings.


	4. Chapter 3: Stolen Moments

**Chapter 3: **_**Stolen moments**_

The weeks passed and life at Hogwarts continued as usual, well for most.

Harry and Draco kept working on their project, although more and more they seemed to get interrupted. They had taken the habit of working in hidden away corners, as far as you could get out of anyone's way.

There they tried to work but then someone reaching for a book would accidentally brush over the other's hand and work would be instantly forgotten and they would fall into a pile of arms and legs, lips searching each other.

They never talked much, except about school work. The heated embraces where always wordless, always stolen.

Harry yearned to talk to Draco about more, tell him how he felt when he met his eyes, kissed him or saw him in the corridor, but he never did. There was something fragile about the situation, like something always on the verge of breaking.

Instead they continued as they were, work dropping alarmingly behind, spending most of their project sessions in each other's embrace. Outside these meetings, they never spent time together; no one could have told that they were more than forced work partners.

One day shortly after the winter holidays Harry sat at lunch, listening to Hermione and Ron talking about the break, the three of them had gone skiing in the mountains. It had been a wonderful break; Harry had been able to relax, not having to worry about the sneaking or the secrets.

But he had not yet seen Draco since he came back; he wondered what he had done, where he had gone, where he was now. Now that he was back, Draco was all he could think about.

During the holiday there had been time to ponder what was happening and he had realized that he wanted more. He had decided that he would ask Draco about his holiday, trying to make him open up.

At their table Hermione was describing how they one day when skiing down a wintery slope had lost sight of Ron and how they after some moments of searching had found him, feet in the air, head stuck down in a pile of snow unable to get out himself.

Everyone at their table were laughing out loud, it was a funny story after all. Harry's laugh however, stiffened in his throat when he suddenly saw Draco walk in.

He followed him with his eyes, he looked paler than usual, no skiing then he supposed. The by now familiar feelings, the mixed trash he had no control over was suddenly all there again, and the desire to laugh seemed gone.

Ron quietly whispered to him: "You know, I bet you can still ask the teachers to let you join us, there is no need to stick with Draco after all, you proved you won't give up by now." Harry, smiled, thinking hard for something to say so that he wouldn't seem to agree

"It is ok Ron, or are you scared that you and Hermione won't win over us?" He let his comment be followed by a smile so as to tell he was joking.

Ron laughed, "Harry, our idea is the best this school has seen in centuries."

"Are you talking about the project?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Harry seems to think he and his partner from hell will win over us."

"We will see about that!" Hermione smiled at Ron, warmly. Harry suddenly wondered if anything was going on between them but couldn't make himself care. Partner from hell?

Ron had no idea what he was talking about. Draco could be nice, and he was brilliant, when he forgot to be mean he showed a remarkable intelligence. And when they made love, that hard, guarded look disappeared from his face and was replaced with something else.

The others felt his change of mood, looked at each other and Hermione changed the subject, not knowing why Harry had suddenly shut off, but he had been doing that a lot before the holidays. They had thought that a break was all he needed, and it had seemed to work, but now just a few days back he was doing it again.

To say anything and break the oppressive quiet that settled, she retold a curious story she had heard yesterday from Hagrid, Harry only listened with one ear, his eyes trying with his mind to force Draco to look at him, unsuccessfully.

He sighted quietly as Draco left without even having looked in his direction.

"And then he said they are all worried that something is coming, but he refused to say what it is that is coming, and he turned silent like he had said something he shouldn't.

"That is strange", Ron replied to Hermione.

"Yeah and there are so many people here, I have not seen so many witches and wizards at the school ever." Harry didn't hear the end of Hermione's last comment; he left the table, bent on following Draco and asking him about his holidays before his courage left him.

~o~

In the end he did not find him, he had disappeared to class somewhere, but he had no need to worry; the next day they bumped into each other outside the library.

"So Potter, time to get back to work then." Draco said.

Harry felt sad, "That's all you have to say Draco?"

"What do you want Potter? Don't come asking for more that you can chew." Arrogant smile never leaving his lips.

Harry almost faltered in his conviction but steeled himself: "So Draco how was your Holliday?"

Draco snorted, "Oh the usual, family and friends, presents you know." Not exactly what he had hoped for, but at least he had told him he spent it with his family. He waited for Draco to ask him back, but he just looked at him strangely.

"Do not be late Potter, we need to start working on the potion if we are to make first place" With that he left Harry standing.

However, their first time alone they did not do much work, as soon as they were alone and the first kiss had been exchanged, everything was back to the way it had been before the holidays.

~o~

Weeks passed, the weather turned warmer and the sun brighter, the snow was melting and snowdrops showing their tiny buds below the warm south facing walls.

Harry and Draco met in secret, always with the excuse that they did not want anyone spying on their project. Ron and Hermione did not question it; they were busy with their own after all.

Alone together, when making love Draco's whole demeanour changed, he was sweet and smiling. Harry, however, found that he still wanted more.

The next time he tried to ask Draco about his family they were in a large hidden windowsill, feeling the yellow spring sun warming their skin through the glass.

"So Draco, do you have any other family than your father?" Draco, trying to juggle three pencils dropped them all and just looked at him.

"What makes you ask about my father?"

"Well" Harry said, thinking desperately, "You told me you spent the holidays with family and some friends; I just assumed that would be your father and maybe someone else?"

Draco shook his shoulders, "Just my father, very cosy".

"Oh, the friends you talked about then?"

Draco, looking irritated, put the pencils away. "You talk too much Potter." He bent forward kissing him and pushed him backwards until Harry was lying on his back.

Draco briefly let go of his lips to pull his shirt off, coming back and biting Harry's lower lip until it hurt, but by now Harry just moaned back and instead of protesting tried to sit up to pull Draco's shirt of but was pushed back down.

"Call me Harry at least" he said.

Draco did not reply but busied himself with getting the rest of Harry's clothes off. He stopped when Harry was lying in front of him, stark naked.

Tracing a hand across his chest he bent down and placed little kisses on the inside of his knee. Harry leaned back and relaxed, they might not talk about themselves, yet, but this was something where they both spoke the same language. Tomorrow he would try to get Draco to use his first name, one step at a time he would break down that wall of his.

Soon thoughts disappeared as Draco continued to place small kisses and bites up the inside of his tight. Harry gasped as he got to the spot where his leg ended and hip began, Draco traced a line up towards his hip bone and over to the other side, starting on the other tight down to the knee.

Having teased Harry enough he let his tongue paint lines up and down his by now hard dick, trailing round the tip, making Harry buck up, begging for more. He obeyed taking him in his mouth; his hand squeezed his balls rolling them between his fingers.

Draco began to suck up and down in slow controlled movements tongue working circles over the head. His other hand was teasing Harry's nipples, pinching them just hard enough.

Harry gasped breathing hard, his body squirming, hips lifting up towards Draco's warm mouth pushing in deeper. His hands were resting lightly on Draco's shoulders fingers tangling in the cloth of his clothing. Draco worked him harder, teeth carefully scratching the shaft. He tookHe H more of him, deepening his motion making Harry feel buried to the root and with a loud moan he came emptying himself between Draco's rose pink lips.


	5. Chapter 4: Chance Meeting

**Chapter 4: **_**Chance meetings**_

Harry was hurrying down the hall; he was late for Quidditch practise. He had been delayed back to his rooms last night and had over slept this morning.

He had a vague memory of Ron trying to shake him awake and himself telling him he would be right behind him, he had woken up almost an hour later, being the only one in sight.

He was now racing down the hall, not even bothering with breakfast or washing, running hard, he might still make it almost on time and he really wanted to avoid another disappointed look on the teachers face when he came late.

He rounded a corner and suddenly he was flying through the air and the floor turned into the roof and something hit him hard in the face.

He came to disoriented and seeing stars, he realised that in front of his nose was the grey stone floor of the hallway, he prodded it, but it appeared solid.

It seemed he was lying down, hurting everywhere, he must have fallen?

He moaned and tried to get up on all four scrambling on hands and knees, his body hurting from the impact with the hard floor slabs, when something pushed him back down.

Confused he tried to get up again only to feel something heavy between his shoulder blades pushing him down. Harry realised that the ringing he had thought his ears were making was really someone laughing.

Turning his head to his right he saw Gregory leaning against the wall laughing so hard he had to grasp his stomach, which meant Vincent was probably the one with a foot on his back.

Quite right, he then heard Vincent's voice saying: "Oh come on Muggle lover don't give up yet the fun has only started."

This made Gregory laugh even harder, tears forming at the corners of his narrow eyes.

"Just let me go Vincent, I have no time for your games and I am late for class." He tried to keep his voice level, not giving them the pleasure of having upset him.

"Oh we can hardly do that just yet, can we Draco."

Harry turned stiff, he did not mean? Carefully he turned his head around to his left; there against a cupboard of old oak Draco was leaning, inspecting his well manicured finger nails, blond hair trying to escape the strict hairdo.

Harry groaned as Vincent pressed him down harder against the rough floor, forcing the air out of his lungs. Surely Draco would tell them to let him go, he would not let them do this he thought desperately as he fought for air.

He looked hopefully towards Draco, prepared to beg him to stop what they were doing when Draco answered Vincent question: "Off course not, do a proper job or don´t do it all I always say. Tell me all about it will you, I am off to Quidditch practise."

Without as much as a glance in Harry's direction he grabbed his broom and walked away. Harry, unable to believe what had just happened just lied there, pinned to the floor feeling suddenly scared.

Gregory's voice brought him back: "So aren't we lucky that Vincent spotted you running down the hallway." He smiled cruelly, rubbing his hands together.

"So I have an idea Vincent, we are not far from the toilets after all." After that Harry just let them drag him off, head dizzy from the fall and not feeling up to a fight.

~o~

After they had finally finished with him and Harry had been able to swallow the tears and humiliation and get out of the stall he was hiding in it was close to lunch time.

He cleaned up and wiped his face, stomach churning painfully, he had not eaten today so he joined the others for lunch. He spotted Ron's red head as soon as he got inside, he walked up to him and found Hermione there as well.

"Harry" She almost shouted: "What happened to you, you look terrible."

"You really do mate, how are you?" Ron said with concern on his face.

"I'm just fine." "Really" he added when his friends seemed unconvinced.

"I just feel a bit ill, that is why I didn't come to practise." The lie felt hollow on Harry's tongue.

Hermione immediately put her delicate hand on his forehead: "You don't seem warm, but you better go see Madam Pomfrey anyway. Ron said he could not wake you this morning."

"I will go with you" Ron said, glancing at Harry's swollen, red rimmed eyes. Harry tried to convince them that he was fine, that all he needed was some rest and in the end after having shown some appetite by eating a huge portion they let him go to sleep with a promise to seek out Pomfrey the next day if he was not feeling better.

He slept for some hours, curled up in a ball and when he woke up he felt filled with determination. He would not let people like Vincent and Gregory make him hide or afraid, and when it came to Draco, well he would sort that when he saw him and they had planed work that night. It was time to put his foot down.

He managed the last class that day, a Transfiguration class. Hermione and Ron seemed pleased he was feeling better. Afterwards he told them that he had project work to do.

"Oh you don't know Draco is gone?" Ron said, "I forgot to tell you".

What do you mean gone?" Harry asked carefully keeping his voice even.

"Apparently there was some sort of family emergency, some sick aunt or something, his father had sent for him."

Hermione explained: "Dumbledore came and picked him up just after Quidditch practise."

"Anyone say how long he was going to be gone"? Harry asked.

"It is Draco we are talking about, he isn't exactly talkative, however, he did say those things loud enough for us to hear." Ron continued.

A sick aunt? Why had Draco not said anything about her? Anyway he supposed that he would have to wait for answers now. Instead he, Ron and Hermione went to visit Hagrim that night and they spent a night drinking tea and listening to stories too amazing to be true.


	6. Chapter 5: My Name is Harry

**Chapter 5:** _**My name is Harry**_

Five agonising days passed before Harry heard Draco was back.

Harry didn't particularly want to run into his "friends" again so it took half of the sixth to manage to get him alone.

He found him standing in an empty hallway; looking absently out the window, and stroking the inside of his left arm. His appearance was flawless, blond hair lying perfectly arranged and clothes were faultlessly ironed, as it was most of the time.

Most of the anger Harry had built up during the last couple of days in reaction to Draco's behaviour melted away at seeing him so apparently troubled; a wrinkle between his eyes and chewing his lower lip as he stared blankly in front of him. It was just before a Charm class and all Harry had time for was to get Draco to agree to meet him later at their usual spot.

In the days before Draco had gone away they had started to meet in a small empty study in one of the far off wings of the school, out of everyone's way. Harry arrived late, having been upheld by Neville Longbottom asking something highly irrelevant about an upcoming exam so when he got there Draco was already present, sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

Harry paused just inside the door, suddenly not knowing what to say or do so he just stood there, doubting the entire thing. At that moment Draco looked up, not meeting his eyes but rather focusing somewhere behind him.

"So Potter, shall we get to work" It was more of a statement than a question. He turned away and started rummaging through their notes and half worked project.

"How was your aunt?" Harry asked trying to avoid what he really wanted to say.

"My aunt?" Draco asked, not looking up, pale white hands restlessly trying to find something that was obviously avoiding him.

"Wasn't that why you left?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh yeah of course, she was fine." Draco said distractedly, still not looking at him. There was something vague in the way he answered, like he was really thinking about something else. But to be fair, so was Harry.

He steeled himself, no point in this circling around what he obviously wanted to say so he should just say it. He brought up all the anger and disappointment he harboured and used them for courage.

"Why did you do that, how could you just leave?" He asked eventually, voice terse; he looked down onto his hands not wanting to look at Draco. He waited, seconds passing, Draco said nothing. Eventually he overcame his shame and looked up. Draco was looking straight at him, face unreadable.

Their eyes locked, but Harry could say nothing, it was as if Draco suddenly had grown several years from their last meeting, something was wrong.

Draco sighted, "Whatever you want from me, you should know I can't give it."

Harry swallowed something that seemed to come up from his chest and block his throat.

Draco continued without waiting for an answer, words suddenly seemed to flood from him: "You want something, I just don't know, you just expect too much. I am who I am and you can't change that." He finished the last part fast, as if he was afraid that Harry would interrupt him.

He did not want too much! That was unfair of Draco, Harry thought. He just wanted a normal, well he was not sure what exactly, but something more than this.

He walked over to Draco and pulled him up to his feet so they stood face to face. He looked into his eyes, knowing his own told everything, all his worries, wants and feelings.

Lacking words, Harry leaned forward and kissed him. Draco's lips where slightly dry and cool and working on instinct Harry embraced him in a tight hug, feeling a sudden need to keep him close.

Draco immediately responded with a force Harry had not expected, a desperation that was new, Draco kissed him back furiously, pressing Harry close to him. Harry let himself be pulled in, forgetting everything else, all the things he wanted to have and say and just relished in the warmth of the other.

Their lips sought each other heatedly, Draco's kisses where demanding on the verge to conquering. Their hands clawed at each other as they desperately embraced like there was no tomorrow. Harry bit down on Draco's lower lip, feeling the metallic warm taste of blood; Draco whimpered and hugged Harry closer.

Harry pulled Draco to the floor, pressing his slim body down with the weight of his own, feeling him quiver beneath him, he kissed his mouth, his checks and eyes, placing small kisses everywhere.

Draco pulled him further down, crushing their chests together. There was something needy in his actions, like a man dying from thirst grasping for water. Harry stilled him just enough to be able to start pulling his clothes of, he wanted to be close to him, closer than their clothes could allow for.

Their clothes out of the way their naked skin and hard bodies pressed together. Harry was pulled into Draco's desperate actions and his own frantic need for Draco to give him more, to open up to him. They were both sweating now and breathing hard, swollen lips locked, hands exploring and caressing anything they could get at.

Rubbing their groins together Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, he was coming close. But he did not want to come like this; he wanted Draco to say his name, to beg. He pushed Draco's legs upwards, placing them on his own shoulders.

Draco urged him on, holding his legs up, with his body begging Harry to come closer, as close as possible. Harry spat in his hand, he did not think now, all thoughts were gone and left was the desperate need that they both where fuelling.

As he entered him, slowly felt something give way, Draco gave up a load groan and reflexively tried to pull himself away from the pain. Harry stopped dead; scared he had hurt him properly. His body shook with desire and it was difficult keeping himself up, he looked down at Draco, seeing tears on his cheek but before he could do anything Draco put one hand on Harry's hips, urging him on.

Harry could feel himself surrounded by hot, tight flesh; it was a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt and he did not require much urging, his body screamed for more. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips, slipping deeper inside. Draco moaned under him, making Harry moan in turn, body shaking and sweat running down into his eyes.

"Please" Draco said voice heavy with desire. Harry, didn't continue, but instead reached out to grip Draco's chin with his left hand, turning his head so that their eyes meet. Draco's eyes where half closed and dark with passion, like he assumed his own looked.

"Call me Harry" he said, refusing to move, despite every fibre in his body telling him to get as close as he could, to slam his hips fast and hard against the other burying himself fully in Draco, seeking release.

Draco looked up at him, seeming unable to meet his eyes; he closed them and just mounted: "Harry".

That was enough for Harry to lose control, he let his body do the rest, seething up a fast rhythm, slamming into Draco, who writhed and moaned under his every move and whispered Harry's name over and over.

~o~

"Order, order" Professor Dumbledore clapped his big callused hands together trying to bring the collected Witches and Wizards into some semblance of order. It was a motley crew gathered tonight, the best he could trust who were still alive.

The group quieted, expectant intelligent eyes turning towards him, all of them knew the graveness of this meeting.

He stood up and cleared his throat: "As you all know these are dark times" He looked around the room meeting their eyes, they looked grim, but determined, as they should; they could still nip this in the bud.

"You have all heard the rumours about these Death Eaters, they are true, and they want not only to destroy us but also to subjugate the muggles. We have also got confirmation that it is indeed Voldemort that is behind this."

He almost spat out the last words, anger visible, white hair standing on end and none of the normal joviality visible, but rather the essence of the powerful Wizard he was.

"What do we do?" The simple question was posed by Sirius Black.

"We have a suggestion, a reason for gathering you all here. Miss Minerva McGonagall please." McGonagall rose and Dumbledore sat down, they had after all worked this out between them, and it was important to show that the entire school was behind this.

"We suggest the reinitiation of the Order of the Phoenix." In the aftermath of her words it was dead quiet and then hell broke loose. They talked for hours back and forth but in the end it was done.

Dumbledore grimly meet Minervas eyes, they had done it, and the world would have some level of defence in the upcoming dark times.

~o~

Afterwards they sat in Dumbledore's office calming down with a brew of tea. Both in deep thought, they had succeeded in reigniting the order, but there was little time for satisfaction, after all the circumstances were too dire.

"It is important we get to work immediately" McGonogall mumbled. Dumbledore nodded, muttering something sounding like agreement.

"What shall we tell the students?" She suddenly asked concern showing in her voice. Dumbledore drew his attention away from the hot brew: "Nothing at the moment, it is for their own safety".


	7. Chapter 6: A Plan

**Chapter 6: **_**A plan**_

Hermione looked up from her Arkie Alderton book, she was sitting in the library reading up on the subject of brooms when she saw Harry a few seats over, he was looking out the window rather than at his stack of books and he hadn't spotted her yet.

He looked pale and troubled, as he had almost the entire year, her heart sank, there was something brooding and longing in his eyes and he often lapsed into long silences seemingly without noticing himself.

He was still managing his studies so no teacher had noticed yet; besides they were all busy running around at the same time as they tried their hardest not to seem to be running around.

She sighed, there were so much going on right now: Harry's strange behaviour, the teachers obviously hiding something they thought too dangerous for her and to top that off, the year, their last, were coming to an end with all that implied with tests and exams.

She would have to talk to Ron, maybe they could think of something to do with Harry, which seemed to be one of the more important things right now, and the only problem she could do something about. She looked intently at Harry, when had all this started? He had not been like that in the start of the autumn, she was sure about that.

Suddenly Harry woke from his reveries as Draco Malfoy came over and leaned against his reading desk saying something; looking arrogant as usual. Harry picked up his books and followed Draco out of the library, not looking around just staring intently at Draco's back.

Hermione looked after them, what was that by the way? Surely the fact that they were working on their project did not take as much time as they seemed to use.

Harry was brilliant after all and, even though it cut Hermione's soul to admit it, so was Draco. They could have done with half the time they used now and they never worked in the library, always sneaking off with Harry giving vague explanations of secrecy and Draco not wanting people to spy on them.

She had initially thought that it was Draco getting on Harry's nerves, but then she had remembered that Harry's brooding had started weeks before they were paired up, so she had dismissed it. On the other hand it was the only lead she had, and talking to Harry nowadays was like talking to one of the stone statues in the garden; the actual stone ones.

She decided that she would ask Professor Slughorn if Harry had complained of anything, maybe he had tried to change partner but been turned down, it could not hurt after all. Maybe he was just upset with working with Draco after all.

She packed up and ran off, looking for their teacher. Eventually she found him in his laboratory, looking at a big burned hole in his desk, hair on end and soot on his face. The entire roomed smelled acrid and was filled with a purple smoke that Hermione felt sure was laughing at her!

She was urged in by the absentminded professor who was mumbling to himself. She decided that opening a window was a good idea; it was a beautiful spring day after all, birds chirping and the trees starting to go green at their tips.

"Well hello Hermione. Didn't see you there; come to see my new potion?" She smiled to herself, he had opened the door for her not two minutes ago.

"I was going to ask you about Harry, if he has talked to you about how working with Draco is going?" On the way over she had decided that instead of being circumspect she would just ask straight away.

"You are not spying on your friend are you Hermione?" Professor Slughorn looked at her sounding astounded.

"No, off course not, I am just worried." She felt a little bit ashamed that he had thought she was spying; she was just trying to help.

"Well I suppose, but I am sorry, he has said nothing to me." Well it had been too much to hope for she supposed, to simple. She would have to go back to thinking.

"Oh well, thanks for your time anyway."

"No problem at all young Hermione."

She was just leaving when he turned back towards her, suddenly not looking confused or absentminded at all: "Although I always thought it was strange that Draco would pick Harry for his partner in this project and that Harry would not refuse." Mouth hanging open, Hermione realised that she was staring, Draco had chosen Harry! That was beyond belief, why would he do that, everyone knew they could not stand each other?

"Thank you sir, thank you very much." Thinking hard she closed the door after her, she would have to talk to Ron about this. Something was just not right in this whole mess.

~o~

After dinner that night she told Ron what Professor Slughorn had said, "You sure, Draco asked to be paired up with Harry, for the entire year?" He asked incredulous, the idea seemed absurd after all. Hermione nodded again.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." She answered. "But there is something strange going on here."

"What if he is blackmailing Harry to do all the work?" Ron seemed pleased with his idea.

"Yeah, I suppose." Hermione was however doubtful. "But then why would they meet so often, wouldn't Draco be away doing whatever it is he does for fun?"

"Probably pulling the legs of off spiders" Ron said disgusted.

"Ok, then" Hermione thought hard. "What is he blackmailing him with then? I mean dark secrets really don't feel like Harry."

"Hum, yeah it is that." Ron's forehead was lined in effort to solve this strange problem. "Maybe we could just follow them, see if Draco slips away, or not?"

"Yeah" Hermione shone up, "That is a great idea actually." Ron smiled pleased to himself, until Hermione said. "You do it."

~o~

Ron tried to make himself as small as possible although he was sure anyone passing by would see him behind the curtain.

He was standing, trying to hide, outside the entrance to Gryffindor, carefully avoiding the watchful eyes of the Fat Lady. He hoped Harry would come soon.

He cursed Hermione a couple of times, how had he let himself be lured into this? She had just smiled and suddenly he realized he had already agreed.

Ron tried to prepare some excuse to use once Harry found him standing there. He had almost convinced an imagined Harry that he had dropped a penny and was looking for it, when the real Harry suddenly came out into the hallway.

Ron held his breath, and quietly released it again as Harry started off in the opposite direction. Once he was past a corner Ron sneaked after, trying to keep at least one turn between himself and Harry.

He did not have to worry though; Harry was completely lost in his own thoughts. They walked for a while; into a part of the school that was seldom used and that really was off limits for students on their own. Turning a corner he suddenly realized he could not hear Harry anymore. He rushed a few steps ahead around the next corner but he was nowhere to be seen.

He must have gone through a door, he thought running a hand through his unruly red hair. Turning back he just managed to stop and fling himself back, heart thumping, he had just seen the back of Draco as he entered a door on the right side.

Why would they do their project here? It was way off from the more commonly used parts of the school.

~o~

"And you are sure they left almost at the same time as well?" Hermione was cross examining Ron for the third time about everything that had happened, and it wasn't even that much to tell. He had waited outside for almost an hour before he heard the door open; first Harry then Draco had left and walked off. And that was all he really knew.

"So, I guess we can rule out blackmail then."

"Yeah I suppose" Ron agreed.

"We need to know what they are doing in there." Hermione looked determined.

Ron raised his hands: "Well you are just going to have to do it yourself this time, count me out. I am not sneaking in and standing in a closet or whatever for an entire night, hoping they will be there."

Hermione answered, "Oh Ron, you are such a bore, but fine I'll go." There was a problem though, was there even a closet, and how was she to make sure they wouldn't find her hiding there? Suddenly she smiled wildly, her face lighted up making her look, and Ron could only describe it as utterly charming.

He looked at her: "So what crazy plan have you come up with now?"

"Oh you will see it is brilliant!" She said rubbing her hands together.


	8. Chapter 7: The End?

**Chapter 7: **_**The end?**_

Hermione looked around the room for the tenth time; having stood in the corner for an hour or so she was beginning to become very bored.

She was however sure it was the right room, in the corner there was a pile of books with Libatius Borage's _Advanced Potion-Making_ on top, among other useful things for making potions. And curiously enough some dead flowers and something she was sure was a dead squirrel, but she had not dared to take a closer look.

Suddenly she saw the handle turn and she straightened up in the corner trying to breathe quietly. Harry came in and closed the door behind him, he looked around, and for a second she was sure he was looking right at her, but he turned away.

She released a breath she had not realized she was holding. She smiled smugly to herself for the eleventh time, having 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak had been a stroke of genius.

Harry sat down on the floor and absently paged through some books, his mind clearly somewhere else.

They did not have to wait long before Draco turned up. He came into the room like he owned it, cape flourishing behind him. "You here already Potter."

"Harry" Harry said sounding slightly irritated.

"Whatever Potter" Draco leaned casually against the wall smiling, clearly aware he was teasing him.

Harry threw the book away "We have been over this Draco."

"Yeah, you ask too much, you want something perfect, just forget it." Draco said, waving a hand as if brushing away a pestering insect.

Harry stood up looking at Draco, challenging him, "It could be you know."

Draco sighted, "Don't be so stuck up, shall we get to work instead, term is almost up, and we seem to have a lot of work left to do." There was something how he said work that made Hermione wonder, and what were they talking about anyway, nothing made any sense to her what so ever.

~o~

Harry looked at Draco, wondering again why he never seemed to be able to focus on anything for long around him, but today he was angry, sick and tired of all this. And as Draco was saying, term was almost up, what would happen then, what would happen with them? Draco didn't even seem to care.

"Shut up and take your clothes of Draco" He would make him call him Harry.

Draco smiled, and wriggled out of his clothes throwing them in an unorderly pile on the floor. Once he was naked he leaned back against the wall, arms held out to the sides and the strange mark that did not seem to go away and he refused to talk about clearly visible on his left arm, "As you order" he said with a teasing smile.

Harry walked up to him; he did not kiss or embrace him but just looked into his eyes and then sunk down on his knees.

He did it properly, each suck deep and tight, both hands on Draco's hips, keeping him still. It didn't take long for a layer of shiny sweat to cover Draco's body, Harry looked up at him, his eyes were closed, hands hanging limp down his sides, mouth slightly open. He was breathing hard, little moans escaping between his perfect lips; Harry just kept the rhythm, bringing him closer to the edge, enjoying the feel and taste of him, the noises he made.

He stopped suddenly, releasing Draco and standing up on his feet.

"Don't stop now" Draco's voice was husky and he put his hands on Harry's shoulders trying to guide him back down.

"Call me Harry" he said and instead of going down again, pressed his still clothed body towards Draco's naked one, he could feel his warmth through the thick fabric.

"Oh come on, stop messing with me." Draco gave up trying to push Harry down, Harry ground his hips into his, getting a hiss of breath as Draco swollen member pressed back against the coarse cloth.

He whispered in his ear again "Call me Harry" and he ground once more and then pulled his hips away, holding Draco towards the wall with his hands.

Draco, looked at him, eyes half closed, the icy blue clouded over, "Harry" He said quietly without breaking eye contact. Harry leaned in and brushed his lips over his, feeling Draco's hot breath on his face and he kissed him, gently and lovingly on the lips letting his tongue slip inside his mouth, meeting his tongue.

He broke away, "Turn around" he told Draco, who instantly obeyed, putting his hands up beside his head on the wall, legs slightly spread. Harry quickly stripped out of his clothes, lubricated himself and guided himself towards Draco , pushing inside him. Draco turned his head round and Harry met his lips again, both kissing deeply as they fucked.

Draco pushed back at each thrust, urging him on and Harry hugged him tight, their sweat and smells mixing as their bodies pushed against each other. Harry was coming close so he let one hand sink down and grip Draco; he started to pump him in time with each thrust.

Draco came fast moaning "Harry" one more time before spilling himself in Harry's hand. Harry, feeling and hearing him come, let out a noise almost a sob almost a scream and pumped his seed inside Draco.

~o~

Afterwards they sank down to the floor, sweaty and sticky. There they sat with Draco's back to the wall and Harry leaning against his shoulder as they tried to slow their breathing and calm their hearts.

Draco kept his arms around him, lips kissing his hair gently. Harry closed his eyes and let out a small sigh as he realized he felt happy. He tried not to think, he would have to do that soon enough, instead he turned his head for a kiss, making the moment last.

After a while, as he always did, Draco started to pull away, putting up the wall again, closing himself off.

"Don't go yet" Harry said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Big test tomorrow you should know, time to go to bed." Harry desperately tried to hold on to the feelings of happiness he had felt just a few minutes ago, but the memory was slipping away.

He couldn't stop himself from asking, "What will happen to us?"

There was really no doubt what he meant, but Draco just answered "What do you mean?" pretending to search for a sock, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"You know what I mean, the year is almost over." He sounded close to tears but he couldn't help himself; he wanted, no he needed an answer from Draco.

Draco stopped, socks in hand, still with his back towards Harry: "What do you think will happen, you will go your way and I will go mine, my father has already sent words for me. I am meeting him and some friends of his. You know all this, why do you have to ask me."

His voice was ruff as he continued to pull his clothes on, not looking at Harry. Harry just stared at his back, realizing that he did know all this, unlike Draco he was just hoping for some miracle to happen.

"Tell me you love me" He said instead, voice clear, Draco froze for a second, shirt halfway over his head, and then roughly pulled it on not replying.

Harry continued: "I love you. Now say it back." He put a hand on Draco's shoulder willing him to answer him, his voice breaking as he said "I love you" again.

Draco just stood still, head down, hands rolled into fists, not speaking, not moving and not doing anything. Harry felt like an iron claw was grasping at his hearth, he backed away a step from Draco suddenly feeling sick to his soul.

His voice sounded strange and cold as he said "So be it. Goodbye Draco Malfoy" He pulled his clothes on in a hurried daze, head blank, eyes dry, there was no point in crying after all, Draco didn't love him that was all. He really had been expecting too much. He left without looking back, slowly walking back to Gryffindor.

He didn't sleep at all that night, neither did he cry. Instead he looked into the dark ceiling, reciting spells from memory, over and over.

~o~

The door closed with a crash that sounded oh so loud and final. After it had closed, Draco turned around and looked at it. For a long time he just stood there, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I love you Harry" he said suddenly, voice gentle and very quiet. Then it was as if all air left his lungs and he sank down to the floor, hugging his knees as shakes broke out all over. Hermione realized that he was crying, in absolute silence his body shook as tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

~o~

Once Hermione could leave after Draco, she ran all the way back to her bed; she felt like she would cry as well.

"Harry, oh Harry what have you gotten yourself into". She realized she couldn't tell him, not that she had seen that, none of it. The logic in doing this, so clear before, seemed weak now even self centred in the light of what had happened.

Who did she think she was, she was just a spying little girl, how had she thought she would save Harry. She would have to tell Ron they never came, that she had just waited in an empty room.

Later that night she was lying in bed and trying to sleep and she thought that perhaps in the end Harry had saved himself.


	9. Part 2, War: Prelude

**Part two: War**

**Prelude: **_**The hunt**_

The snow is wet and heavy, falling in a thick curtain that makes the world grey and miserable.

When the big snowflakes land on his black-clad shoulders they immediately melt, seeping through his clothing and chilling him to the bone. He does not move and makes no attempt to protect himself from the weather.

The alleyway is small and dark, the ground muddy with a slight crust of frost that breaks if you step on it. To avoid being heard he stands still, feet not moving, besides, he stopped feeling them long ago.

The inertia is all superficial though, inside his pockets his fingers move constantly, keeping flexible. Stiff fingers could easily kill him right now.

The snow actually makes his task easier, if not especially pleasurable.

His shoulders are turning white, it must be getting colder, he resists the urge of pulling his hood closer, by this point it is to damp to really protect him anyway. Instead he stands absolutely still, fingers flexing and unflexing in his pockets.

~o~

He does not have to wait long until he sees what he is looking for, on the other side of the street from where he is standing, in a sudden rectangle of light two men step out; one slightly taller than the other.

His body tenses, adrenaline level rising in expectance of action. His eyes are squeezed almost shut, protected against the light.

The rest of the street is clad in darkness and one of his few advantages is his eyes being used to the gloom, that and the fact that they do not know he's there, hunting them.

The door closes and the pair starts of down the street, he carefully and silently moves his chilled body into action, adrenaline smoothing the frozen joints. His fingers are out in the cold now, grasping the wand, a spell prepared he stalks after his prey; a black shadow among the grey.

He is not afraid; he stopped being frightened a long time ago. Now, the only thing that matters is the job that needs to be done.


	10. Chapter 8: The Hunter

_**Chapter 8: The Hunter**_

"Well done Harry, as always well done" Dumbledore pated Harry affectionate on the shoulder, praising him for his latest catch.

The two Death Eaters had been no match in the end and now they resided deep below Hogwarts, world safe again from their scheming. He tried to smile at Dumbledore, but as always these days he found smiling hard. Knowledge of the war they were slowly losing and the losses they had fared so far always reminded themselves.

The last months had been hectic, a constant race to try to keep up with Voldemort and his accomplices who, whatever they did, always seemed to be one step ahead of them.

The key was in the Dark Ones, these creatures lacking a better word, they were the Death Eaters foremost weapon and nothing seemed to work on them, spells bounced off and when they turned and looked at you, even the most courageous wizard or witch found their wits escaping and terror grasp their hearts. They remained a mystery, a frightening mystery.

Bright burning torches were the only thing that scared them, no amount of electric muggle light or spells worked. There was something so primeval about them that only manhood's oldest protection frightened them.

Harry mumbled something about being tired and the others forced him out, eager for him to get some rest.

~o~

Harry unlocked the door and entered his room, he looked around, it was small and dark, but it was his. Books covered every inch of the floor except a small path he had been forced to leave open to be able to get to the bed and back. Not that he used it often; sleep was not a luxury he could allow himself.

He went to it anyway and sat down, pulling his shoes of. Looking at the piles of books his eyes turned as they always did to the desk. It was strangely free of clutter; the only thing occupying it was a small branch with a single yellow flower on it, covered by a glass lid.

Harry reached out towards it and pressed his fingers against the glass, there were dried yellow petals around it; there had been other flowers on it, now dead.

It was all that was left of his potion project, he had finished it alone in the year since the war had broken out and many of the students and teachers had disappeared, Draco and Slughorn amongst others. He let his fingers trace the outline of the Gorse; he had cut the branch from a bush outside, the sharp thorns among the beautiful flowers on the plant had for some reason attracted him.

The dying flowers told him it should be spring almost closing in on summer outside, but a glance out the window showed him that snow was falling heavy; snow mixed with slate, making the outside seem unhospitable when there should be flowers and birds chirping. It was as if the world refused to wake up knowing that something was horribly wrong.

The next morning he woke up curled uncomfortable at the foot end of his bed, books occupying the rest. Someone was banging on the door, eyes bleary from too little sleep Harry got up, brushing away the crinkles in his robe as he walked up to the door and opened it.

Ron was standing outside looking exited, "Morning Harry, did you sleep well?"

He did not wait for an answer: "There is apparently big news, something to do with the Death Eaters you caught yesterday so they asked me to bring you" Harry just nodded and followed Ron out.

On the way they pick up Hermione and a sandwich. As they walk Harry sneaked a look at Ron who was eating with his left hand, right stuck in his pocket the way he always kept it nowadays, hiding it.

~o~

_Screams had woken them all that night as the long corridors and rooms in the school had been suddenly filled with roaming Death Eaters led by Dark Ones, striking down students and teachers without distinction. That night the war had started; a war that had been ongoing since._

_Harry with Ron and Hermione had been part of the group that finally fought them out in the grey hours before sunrise. They had saved the school and Harry had been honoured since for discovering the only weapon they had against the Dark Ones, fire._

_He never told anyone where he had learned it, disclosing that would have meant telling them everything. In the months after that first initial attack an investigation had shown that the Dark Ones had come through a hidden path into Hogwarts, Dumbledore had said that the attack must have been planned for months, the Dark Ones or the Death Eaters creating the way in and hiding it._

_That was the reason Harry never slept, never paused, never smiled and was why he had become the most feared hunter of them all; he could have prevented all this from ever happening, it was his war._


	11. Chapter 9: Good News at Last!

**Chapter 9: **_**Good news at last!**_

They entered the meeting room last; all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix had already gathered: Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Fleur Delacour, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Gilderoy Lockhart, Rolanda Hooch and all the rest.

He, Hermione and Ron were the only ones from their year to have been elected into the war council. Harry was ashamed of that but at the same time it was the place where he could do most good. They took their chairs, Harry sitting to the right of Ron and Hermione.

Professor Thickness started by reviewing, as always, the latest news, they all listened and added their own bits and pieces. They did this every morning and seldom was there anything good about them.

In the corner of his eyes Harry saw Hermione take Ron's hand and hold it under the table. The fact that his friends had somehow found a measure of happiness was one of the few things that outside his hunts brought him joy these days.

~o~

_Dark trees surrounded them on all sides; bereft of all foliage they seemed to be dying and threatening at the same time, looming over them with their branches reaching down towards them like claws. Harry and Ron carefully made their way through the autumnal forest, the ground was treacherous with broken twigs and dry leaves._

_So as not to make any sounds they moved slowly and carefully and they eventually came upon the small mansion that was their goal this night. Their mission was to scout a small hideout of Death Eaters far out in the country side, there had been some vague references to the Dark Ones in the reports but no sightings, and any clue at this point was of great value._

_They carefully stalked up to the house, it had small lights flickering in the windows on the top floor but otherwise it was dead still; they where two unnoticed darks shadows moving in a similarly dark night._

_Spells where cast and doors opened; once inside they found themselves in a small kitchen, obviously meant for staff. A large work bench in old oak dominated the area, the fire in the stove had died down and a chill was seeping through their thick black clothes. They were animated, the mission was going well so far and this was their first real mission together, much was at stake to prove that they could do this on their own._

_They carefully sneaked up a corridor and found a hidden servant staircase, clearly going into the main parts of the building, Ron smiled excitedly at Harry and at the top, Harry carefully opened the door, not sensing anything amiss. It was dark on the other side, pitch black and they both stepped carefully out fully aware of the severity of the situation._

_Harry was the first to feel it, that sense of something wrong, something that chilled your soul and froze your limbs. The darkness seemed to creep up on you, as if the dusk collocated, gathering together as the pools slowly advanced towards you, unstoppable and terrifying. Something radiated harm and hatred towards you and made you feel certain that if it would only kill you, you would be lucky._

_Harry froze, unable to speak, fear dictating his actions. He stood there unable to warn Ron who came out behind him. He managed to suddenly whisper, tears streaming down his face as terror grabbed his heart, "It's a trap."_

_Ron, froze, hands flying out for the wand, not yet affected by that thick, suffocating blanket of fear that froze you, making you unable to move. Ron was good at what he did, he did what their training said, he cast a fire spell, his hand lighting up when a ball of fire suddenly blazed into existence._

_The scene that unfolded in the flickering light was the most horrible thing Harry had ever seen; dark figures were everywhere, their screams in his ears as the fire lightened up the narrow space. Their twisted figures looked like snakes one second and the face of every one he had ever known the next, their faces contorted in pain. Their forms twisted in agony as the fire cast away the shadows that were hiding, feeding them._

_Harry, terrified, looked around, there were so many of them, he knew they only had seconds before they would recuperate and set after him and Ron, the entire thing must be a trap he thought again._

_He willed his frozen body into moving; the fear momentarily broken as the distorted figures shied away from the fire surrounding Ron's outreached hand. He tried to pull at Ron, not realizing he was now paralysed with the entrancing fear that broke your hearth and left you drained for power._

_He pulled at him desperately now that he didn't respond, tried to drag him back out the way they had come. He could see the shadow amassing again, temporarily disarrayed by the light they now slowly coalesced back, and as they gathered the fear increased in intensity as they gained in power._

_The light was just too small to keep that many back._

_Harry could feel the stark terror laying its first tendrils around his heart again, making it hard to breath and his legs feeling like heavy logs. He desperately pulled at Ron, suddenly realizing that the noise that had replaced the creatures' screams was Ron crying, hard dry sobs as he shook with fear._

_Several dark shadows was closing in on Ron fast, their eyeless faces turned on him, the threat with the fire; Harry just felt a fraction of that terror. He could see Ron folding under the pressure and he knew the only thing that kept them alive was Ron managing to keep the spell up._

_He grabbed Ron's arm and shouted at him to keep it together to come but to no avail, the figures slowly resisting the fire by their sheer number came slowly closer and closer._

_Harry himself felt tears running down his cheeks as all the world's sadness and fear seeped into his heart, he wanted to slash his wrists, wanted to hold his breath and die. Who was he too live, who was he to argue, the world was pointless after all, all he ever cared about was gone and he might as well die and die now._

_He came to standing still, looking into the eyes of a dark one, the fear holding, a desperate scream of absolute terror was filling the air. With every power he had he looked to his side, seeing Ron on fire, flames licking up his robes from his arm. Ron was not even looking, eyes only in front of him, but his voice was screaming a scream filled with terrible pain_

_Harry stopped thinking, which was what saved him, and grabbed Ron and toppled him, both collapsing as he pulled them towards the stairs, himself falling on top of Ron and the world spinning around them as they tumbled down the narrow passage._

_They landed in a ball, smoke all around them; fire extinguished by their fall, a smell of burning flesh surrounded them and made Harry gag, he pulled them both up and dragging a moaning Ron after him they ran faster than Harry had ever run before. _

_~o~_

Harry shook his head pulling out of his flashback, realizing that Professor Dumbledore had taken the floor which meant he had missed out on the news; they must have been short indeed today.

Dumbledore coughed: "As you all know we yesterday brought in the two Death Eaters: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." The Council murmured approvingly and more than a few nodded towards Harry.

Dumbledore continued: "From these two there has been encouraging information indeed, perhaps the best we have had since the war started." Harry silently wondered what that could be, those two had never been among the brightest or best, it was unlikely they had any higher standing among Voldemort's followers, what could they possibly know?

"It seems they have been working closely with Draco Malfoy, whom some of you might remember." Harry turned cold and had the sudden feeling that the room was too small, suffocating him. He cursed himself for not seeing this coming, after all that was one of the reasons he had relentlessly hunted these two down, but he had been too careful in trying to avoid thinking about their connection to Draco.

"It seems that young Malfoy has earned himself a prominent spot among the Death Eaters. And this is the interesting part; he is the one in charge of the Dark One dealings." Dumbledore almost looked triumphantly at the last statement. The council was quiet as what Dumbledore had said sank in.

"That is vital information, I am not disputing that but how does that help us right now?" Fleur, brisk as always, pointed out the flaw in the revelation.

Dumbledore smiled wide: "Well you see they also told us where Malfoy is currently residing." Another second of absolute quiet was followed by absolute mayhem when everyone talked over, across and under each other.

Harry said nothing, but he was thinking furiously, this might indeed be it; Ron had been right when he said there was big news. Perhaps Draco held the answer to fight back the Dark Ones, without them the Death Eaters where outnumbered and the tide of the war would turn in their favour.

The ruckus was ear deafening as elaborate plans was drawn and thrown away faster than normal men and women could decide between pickle or cheese.

Harry stood up, and looking straight at Dumbledore he quietly said: "I'll get him". Dumbledore met his eyes and saw the same steel hard determination that had been there since the war had started; he wondered sadly where it had come from. Harry had been such a spirited pupil. But there was nothing he could do about it, they needed him, there were no hunter even close to his skills, not since Ron had been injured.

Slowly the other voices quieted down as they realized a decision had been made.

Dumbledore nodded towards Harry, "Gilderoy will take you through all we currently know, capture is the primary goal but if that can't be done…" Harry nodded in agreement and sat down again. The rest of the meeting was over shortly, there wasn't much to discuss and report on after what had just been said. Harry heard nothing of it; finally he had been given a chance to make up for his earlier failures, to atone.


	12. Chapter 10: This Changes Everything

**Chapter 10: **_**This changes everything**_

Hermione was standing outside Harry's room, waiting for him to come back from the briefing. Exactly what she was going to say she didn't know but she had to talk to him before he did something he would regret forever.

When she finally saw him walking down the corridor he had a determined look on his face, before he could say anything she said: "Harry, we need to talk." She looked at him and Harry nodded eyes strangely cold as he opened the door into his room.

Going inside she realized that she hadn't been in here for months; the place was covered with books and hand written notes, everything looking like a hurricane had been through. As she looked at the mess and cast a glance at the work desk she curiously wondered why there were no books or notes on it? And where had he gotten a blossoming branch in this weather?

Harry shifted a pile of books from the room's only chair and offered it to her while he sat down on the edge of the bed, "So what did you want to talk about Hermione?" Hermione hesitated for a while, maybe she should have thought this through beforehand, what was she going to say?

Swallowing hard and whishing that she had brought Ron for support she said: "You can't go after him Harry."

Harry looked confused at her, "Why not, I am the best, if I can't then no one can." It was not bragging and they both knew that, it was just a simple stating of facts.

"Please Harry just let someone else go, you don't have to do everything yourself." Hermione realized that it was not going very well, Harry picked up a random book and started to flick through the pages, clearly not looking at them.

"There is no one else Hermione and we both know it". She started to fidget with her sleeve; was there nothing she could say to change his mind. The obvious of course presented itself, she nervously licked her lips, she supposed that after all this time maybe he might forgive her, she was however far from sure; Harry had grown and changed in the last year, he was not as easy to read as he had once been. But he was still her friend and she could not let him do this, she decided that she would just have to pay the price.

"He loved you." She looked intently at Harry as she said it.

She thought she saw his hands start to shake but all he said was: "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I was hiding in that room one night, I..." she forced herself to just tell him everything; it was too late to back down now anyway.

She finished by repeating herself: "I saw everything and after you left, he said he loved you." She looked intently down at her hands, not daring to look up, at the same time it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, keeping the secret had been a burden.

After a while when Harry said nothing she dared a glance, he was looking at her, blushing furiously.

"Oh it's ok, I didn't see too well and ehm I had my eyes closed for most of the time" She started to blush herself and turned her eyes away, a little lie at this point didn't seem so bad really.

Harry seemed somewhat relieved, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

This was not how she wanted this to go, "No I am sorry Harry, I was poking my nose into things I had no right to, but I was worried about you." He smiled at her, one of those rare smiles that lightened his entire face and made her think of old times, before the war and everything else had gone awry, she smiled back.

"It is ok Hermione, don't worry".

She got up from her chair and took his hand, looking earnestly into his eyes, "You realize now why you can't do this, ask Dumbledore to send someone else."

Instead of having the effect she had hoped for, the smile died down as if it had never been there: "This changes nothing" he said.

"But Harry, you can't, he loved you, maybe still do, I saw you remember; I saw what he meant for you!" He pulled his hand back, and turned away from her.

"If you would leave now please, I have much to prepare and very little time."

Hermione stood for a second and looked at his unmoving back, realizing that there was nothing else to say and with tears in her eyes she left.

~o~

After the door slammed shut behind Hermione, Harry sank down on the bed desperately trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

Had Draco really said that? He had driven him too hard, too fast and in the end he had scared him off. Why hadn't she said anything earlier? But then would he have listen?

Who he was and what the world had been back then all seemed so distant now and he found it hard to remember. Right now there was only one thing that was still clear in his mind after all that had happened, something he had tried to forget, to purge from himself with hard work but that Hermione's words had brought crushing back. Oh what was he to do, whatever he had said; this changed everything.

~o~

Harry paced back and forth in his room, five steps from wall to wall, desperately searching for a way out of the quicksand he was in. He had realized that he couldn't kill Draco or capture him. The thought of killing him made him turn cold and his stomach trying to turn itself inside out. If he captured him the council would give him potions and cast spells on him until they knew what they wanted, it would destroy Draco to live in captivity like that.

However, he found it hard to believe that Draco would just agree to come of his own free will, and at the same time Harry could not betray everything he and the rest had fought for and all he believed in; the memory of the dead hunted him in his dreams and they would not allow him to give up.

Draco was their chance, perhaps their only chance and time was running out. Soon, if not already they would realize that the trail Harry had put down was false, that Vincent and Gregory had not gone rouge and then Draco would undoubtedly move his base of operations and once more they would be one step behind. Wrecked by the impossibility of his dilemma he walked the five steps back and forth in his room over and over.

~o~

Outside the sun began to set turning the clouds burning red and spilling a golden light over the snow clad landscape. Night was closing in and he was nowhere close to a solution. He had been over every alternative, if only he could get Draco to change sides, but then Draco would never trust him or any of the others. He needed something, something to offer him that would work as security.

He was slowly but surely building up a blinding headache, he stopped in front of the desk and massaged his temples, and his eyes fell on the glass bowl covering the Gorse. Suddenly the bits and pieces feel in place, perhaps there was a way, a way that he wouldn't have to kill Draco and wouldn't have to let the others down.

He hesitated, even if the spell would work, there were many things that could go wrong with this plan. But when he considered them almost all of those eventualities led to him being dead in more or less brutal ways.

He thought back to the last year, the curtain of fear that was lying heavy over the school and most of the country outside, he thought of Ron's burned hand, how it looked and how Ron had screamed when it happened, and he thought of Draco. The fact that there was a chance was in the end enough for him to decide. Ultimately the risk was worth it.


	13. Chapter 11: The Meeting

**Chapter 11: **_**The meeting**_

Draco Malfoy was tired; bone wearily exhausted. Sleep was hard to come by these days, the war efforts were moving in the right direction but the demands of Lord Voldemort never ended and were never reasonable for what one man could achieve.

He put the last report away and glanced up at the ornate pendulum clock above the stone mantelpiece, almost 3 PM. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and tried to brush away an unruly blond strand that kept falling into them.

Time to finally get a few hours of sleep before a new day started, tomorrow he would have to deal with the fact that Vincent and Gregory might have been captured rather than simply run away, not that he would have blamed them, what wouldn't he do for some sleep right now. And a blanket, he was cold; the fire had died down hours ago and he could not be bothered to light it again.

He sighed; he would have to move, again. There was nothing else he could do to be sure. Tiredly he just sat still staring vacantly ahead of him, arms hanging limp down his sides. He had been so proud, life finally giving him a break when he had been appointed head of the relations with the Dark Ones. Finally getting the challenge and honour he deserved. Power at last in his grasps, it had just been a matter of time before people would bow before him.

He snorted; he had been so naïve, power was hardly something Lord Voldemort was willing to share. What little he had he was constantly fighting for. He was beginning to think that perhaps, just perhaps he had been wrong in this, however he quickly quieted that thought, it was not like he had any alternatives either anymore.

For as long as he could remember power had been the goal, the end of the rainbow, and then just to find out that it was an abstract and relative concept. Power was not something you could have but rather something that had you, put its claws in you and never let go.

Just sometimes in weak moments like this, when he was too tired to fight it, he wondered if maybe the one thing that had actually meant something, that had been good in his life might not be this but rather a boy with dark brown eyes.

He allowed himself the luxury of self pity for another moment before he pulled himself together, cast the protection spell on his work desk and quietly went towards his bedroom, trying not to wake the rest of the house.

~o~

Closing his bedroom door behind him Draco yawned and stretched for the oil lamp when he froze, there was someone with him in the room. He could hear quiet breathing and there was a clear sense of another's presence.

So, had they finally sent someone to murder him? The other person could hardly be unaware that he was there, so what was the assassin waiting for?

Feeling suddenly reckless in his exhausted state and sick of it all, although he was not sure what "all" entailed, he said, keeping the cynicism heavy in his voice: "So shall we just get this over with, I don't have all night."

He prepared a couple of defensive as well as aggressive spells in his head when someone, instead of attacking him, mumbled a spell and the room suddenly lit up as the fireplace sprang into flames.

Draco threw up a hand to protect his eyes from the sudden light, blinking, he looked over at the deep windowsill where a black clad figure was sitting, eyes unblinking, looking calmly at him hands clasped in his knee.

"Hello Draco" Harry said.

~O~

Draco slowly leaned back towards the wall, trying to make it appear a casual gesture rather than something he had to do to keep from falling over, his knees seemed made out of jelly and something was trying to pound its way out of his chest. It was Harry no doubt, but he looked so different, shoulders broader, dark stubble visible on his chin, a confidence in how he held himself Draco could not remember, the boy had become a man.

He supposed that meant he too had grown up in the time since they had last seen each other. A sudden sadness filled him, for the past and present as well as for the future. He tried to meet Harry's calm look with one of his own but found himself wavering.

"I should have guessed that they would send you to kill me, you have quite a reputation nowadays Potter."

Harry cocked his head slightly to the side, "My name is Harry as I am sure you remember". Draco found his spirit waning, what did it matter after all, he was too tired to fight back and couldn't be bothered to really care, to drag the inevitable out was all he could find the energy for.

"Harry. How did you manage to get into my bedroom? I never told Vincent or Gregory about what spells I put in place to protect it."

Harry slowly got up from his place in the window and turned to fully face him: "It doesn't matter at this point Draco, and you are right, they did send me to capture you, or kill you if I could not manage the first."

Draco felt his shoulders slump and somewhere inside him something gave up, there was nothing left for him now.

"Just do it then Harry, no need to drag this out. You must off course have realized that I won't come alive." His voice was harsh and he could feel tears filling his eyes making his vision blurry. He saw Harry walking up to him, stopping half a step away and just looking at him, he turned his face away not wanting to show the tears in his eyes.

"I said that is why they sent me, but that is not why I came". Harry's appearance was not the only thing that was different, his voice, earlier so full of whatever emotion he was feeling was now calm and betrayed nothing of what he felt.

Draco felt anger rise to replace his fear "Stop playing with me Harry, I am really not in the mood".

"Join us Draco. Leave this and come back to Hogwarts, help us fight the Dark Ones". Harry leaned slightly forward as if he was trying to make more of an impact with his words, make sure Draco listened.

Anger evaporated as Draco burst out in a cold laugh: "Join you? If I take one step inside that place I will be stabbed in the back in an instant, they would never trust me. And more importantly I would never trust them."

Harry let him finish his rant before he answered, nothing seemed to break his calm: "You misjudge them Draco, they would if you let them and helped us fight the Dark Ones, and you would only have to trust me."

"Don't try to turn back time Harry, what is _is_ and there is no way to change that. Here I have what I have always wanted, what could you possibly offer me to give that up?" Who was Harry to think he could come here and make him give up all he had built up, all he had worked so hard for?

While he was thinking that Harry closed the remaining gap between them, body pressed up against his, face mere inches away: "Me" he said. "It is all I have to offer" and he bent in and kissed Draco. Lips touching lightly, gently, his hands holding Draco's face to his. Draco felt himself respond, felt the old desire coupled with the desperate craving he had forgotten, he opened his lips and leaned into the kiss, his arms encircling Harry, pushing himself towards him, never wanting to let go again.

The kiss seemed to last forever and yet only a second as Harry broke away looking at him with something that might be hope and yet perhaps not. Draco looked back at him, meeting those dark brown eyes, trying to make sense of it all: "Why, why are you doing this, what is it you want?" he asked in the end.

Harry finally broke eye contact, lowering his eyes to stare blankly at Draco's neck: "I can't let them hurt you, but I cannot allow the Dark Ones to continue either." He said simply.

"So what will you do if I refuse to come with you, will you kill me then?" Draco asked accusingly. "What kind of a choice is that, do you think that will make me trust you?"

Harry took a step back, increasing the distance between them once again; he had the proof that whatever else might have changed, Draco still wanted him, which would have to be enough for next part of the plan.

"No Draco, I won't kill you." There was a slight evasiveness over the word I, but Draco could not put his finger on it.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.

Instead of answering Harry brought something out from his robes, a round object the size of a big fist, wrapped in cloth. He handled it over carefully like he was afraid of it, or afraid it would break. Draco licked his lips nervously, what was going on here, Harry had a look of utter determination on his face as he stretched his arms out, offering the object to Draco.

"What is it?" he said as he accepted it and turned it apprehensively around, it moved or perhaps pulsated.

"Something to make you trust me; call it collateral if you want." Draco started to unwrap the object, beneath the cloth was a round glass sphere and inside it was…

He started to tremble and had to sit down, he couldn't take his eyes of the pounding object, voice not bearing he whispered, "Is this what I think it is?"

Harry looked at him gravely and nodded.

"Where did you get it and why are you giving this thing to me?" Draco felt panic rising in his voice but there was nothing he could do about it, he was transfixed by the object in his hands.

"It is mine; it always belonged to you anyway." Draco tore his eyes away, and meet Harry's calm eyes, how could he be clam, how could he stand there and say such things.

"You can't, no one can do that and live". Harry must be lying that was the only answer to this. But Harry just looked at him and slowly began unbuttoning his robe, enough to pull it apart and show his chest. A scar, edges roughly sewn together, still fresh and bleeding slightly was marring the previously perfect, beautiful, white skin.

Draco looked down at the beating heart in his hand; it even felt warm, heat seeping from the glass into his cold hands. When he looked up, Harry was standing in the window again, robe buttoned.

"You can't leave me with this, what would happen if I broke the glass." Draco held the heart out towards Harry, not trusting his legs to carry him.

"I would die" Harry simply answered as he opened the window, lifting up a cloak hanging outside.

Draco tried to get up, "Take it, you must take it with you, if Voldemort finds it he won't hesitate to kill you, no one here would hesitate for that matter, and they will find it, I can't hide this!" How could Harry not realize what he was doing, it was suicide.

"You better decide fast then Draco", Harry looked at him, wrapped in the cloak he seemed to disappear and his head float free into the star filled night sky; "I hope to see you again, please consider my offer."

With that he was suddenly gone, not a trace of him left, Draco stood, as the cold winter air filled the room, staring down at his hands and the heart; that had always been his?


	14. Chapter 12: Revelations

**Chapter 12: **_**Revelations**_

It was in the small grey hours before sunrise that Harry made it back to the school. He spent the last part of the night walking around the park, knowing full well that the others were waiting for him inside, eager to hear news about the mission

Instead he slowly walked around the narrow paths, leaving footprints in the thin layer of snow that was covering the ground. He wore a sad smile as his breath misted in front of his face; his fingers carefully followed the bare hedges and caressed the tree trunks he passed.

He had his hood down, feeling the chill grasp at his cheeks he took a deep breath and stopped in front of the Gorse; it was the only plant trying to pretend it should be spring, small buds of yellow flowers among the thorns, none of them open yet. He sat down on a bench and just waited.

As the sun rose over the horizon he was utterly cold, but still alive; the sun's pale yellow beams licked the roof and windows of Hogwarts, making them glisten. He supposed he had dragged this out long enough, if Draco was going to kill him straight away he would have done so by now.

He got up and looked longingly at the sunrise, taking it all in; the beauty of the world in front of him. After one last glance he turned around and scaled the long stairs to the meeting room where they were all waiting for him. He had not yet decided what he would tell them, or rather how much he should say. After all he had not been sure he would be alive to tell anyone anything.

~o~

Harry opened the big double doors into the meeting room, two fires crackled in the corners making the room almost painfully warm. When he entered the room the small groups of people still there, grew quiet, stopping any conversation they might have been engaged in.

Miss McGonagall walked up to him and clapped him sadly on the shoulder asking him to wait for her to call back Dumbledore and the others who had gone off to sleep, he just nodded and went over to the window to enjoy the last of the sunrise. No one bothered him, he supposed his demeanour was far from inviting and he would tell them nothing till everyone had gathered anyway.

It didn't take many minutes until the room was bustling with people and Dumbledore in the company of Ron and Hermione entered to complete the gathering.

Dumbledore did not waste a second, before the last stragglers even had the time to get to their seats, he called to Harry who was still standing by the window: "Is he dead then?" There was a measure of sadness in his voice, Draco had been a student after all, and killing was always a waste.

Harry looked back at him, not wanting to look at the rest, perhaps especially not Hermione. He shook his head slightly crossing the floor to his normal chair, careful not to look at anyone else, he was sure they could read it all on him, and he just didn't want to tell them everything.

Dumbledore looked at him, confusion filling his face: "Tell us what happened then? Had he already left?"

He could feel Hermione's penetrating gaze on him, swallowing he tried to ignore it, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

He collected himself and answered: "No, he was still there, and before you ask again: no I did not kill him."

He looked out over the gathering, keeping his voice steady, he would have to be very convincing now or this would not work.

"I made him an offer, to come join us, and I believe it is a good chance he will take it" He continued hurriedly not letting anyone break in: "He is considering it right now." He really hoped that wasn't a lie and that Draco actually was on his way to Voldemort.

Arabella Figg was the first of several to shout out at his actions, what they were actually saying getting lost in the cacophony that ensued. He raised his voice, almost shouting to be heard over the crowd: "It had to be done; he would never tell us what we needed to know otherwise."

Dumbledore raised his hands and managed to get most to quiet down, he turned to Harry: "It might be so Harry, but are you certain this will pay off? If he does not join us then all of this has been in vain and I do not have to tell you that a chance like this might never come again."

Harry calmly met his eyes: "No you are right, that is why I left a trap." Now that he had every ones attention, he made the most of it dragging his words out and putting emphasis on them.

"The trap is placed on his person and if he will not come over to us." He heisted at that, he had almost said me, which would not work here he must be tired; he could not let them see that he had a stake of his own in this.

He continued: "The trap is connected to him personally, but will most likely take out anyone that happens to be standing close. If he joins us I will disarm it, and otherwise the chance is that he will tell Voldemort of our proposal." He let that last sink in, not wanting to spell it out for them; he could see realization dawn on them as his plan sank in.

If Draco broke the container, everyone around him would die as well, and that Harry hoped would include lord Voldemort; the heart was a silent bomb just waiting to go off. Though it would take him with it obviously, but if Draco betrayed him he had decide that dying himself was not such a bad option after all.

"I believe Harry made the right decision" Hermione got up from her chair and was now standing next to Harry, supporting him physically with her presence as well as with her words.

She looked calmly at the gathered horde of the aged and powerful, not quavering at all as she continued: "From what I know of Draco, Harry is right, this is the best option if we want to know what he knows." Harry straightened his back, the knowledge that he had one who would support him even though she knew the truth was like balm on an open wound.

Hermione smiled briefly at Harry as she sat back down, having given her opinion. Hermione did not speak out of turns unless she was entirely sure of herself and everyone in the room knew that. She would make an excellent headmistress one day Harry though as he realized that everyone was about to accept his actions as the best in the current circumstance.

Now he just had to end this fast so that there was no time for them to start asking questions on what spells he had used, that would be difficult to get out of. He didn't even have to fake a yawn, not having slept at all during the night and the emotional turmoil had left him feeling like a wrung out washcloth.

He wanted to sit down and brush his teeth; his mount tasted foul. Dumbledore saw his yawn and quickly pronounced the debriefing over until Harry had slept, answers, he said, would be clear soon anyway whether Harry's reckless act had paid off or not.

Harry left and managed to wash and even eat something, quickly begging for a sandwich from a boy from the kitchen, eating it standing up in a dark warm corner looking at the men and women scurrying around serving the big school.

Back to his rooms he walked odd ways, trying to avoid people the best he could, his eyes where gritty and his chest hurt and he was in no mood to answer awkward questions from random people.

Just when he thought he had managed to get away he passed one of the finally corners and there Ron was, obviously waiting for him as he straightened from the wall looking at him as he came in sight. Harry nodded at him, trying to pass quickly as if he hadn't noticed that he wanted to talk to him. Ron just quietly turned to walk beside him and Harry steered away from his room, and just aimlessly walked, Ron by his side not speaking, like a guardian angel.

Eventually after having walked quietly in the company of each other, Ron spoke up: "We can walk for the rest of the day Harry, or you can tell me what is going on."

Harry stopped in the empty corridor and looked out a window, not trusting himself to look at Ron.

Ron came to stand beside him, dragging his left hand through his hair: "I will respect you if you don't tell me, as long as you don't say it is nothing. Hermione shouted at me when I asked her and you are looking like you inherited all the sins of the world".

They stood there for a while. Eventually Harry turned to look at Ron, he was looking back, a concerned look in his face and Harry broke. Ron was like a brother to him and there were things he wanted to say now in case he never had the chance again.

How to start was the problem. His thoughts raced and instead of all the things he wanted to say he just said what he always thought: "I am sorry you know"

Ron just sighted: "You and only you Harry would think it was your fault, I've moved on long ago, why don't you?"

Harry could feel his eyes tear, he quickly stifled it. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the view from the window, the pale sun shining down from a clear blue sky at the grey and brown landscape peeking up from wherever the night's snow had slowly thawed in a too cold morning. "I love him Ron"

Ron looked at him and shook his head: "Well Harry, I thought it was something, perhaps not this but something."

In the end Harry told him almost everything, the offer he had made and the risks it entailed. Ron just stood beside him, looking out the window with him, nodding slightly as he told him the story, he kept it clean and simple, avoiding all the terror and heart wrenching agony it had entailed.

"Harry, whatever you do and whatever happens you must know that I am still your friend. I trust you with my life and so I will trust you in this." Ron looked at Harry and solemnly shook his hand, his eyes telling of the love he had for his friend, but also the respect that now made it possible for him to hope that Harry had been correct.

Ron left to go find Hermione and leave Harry with some space, Harry stayed for a while, looking out the window before he eventually decided to make it back to his rooms, the day was running up to supper time and he didn't feel like eating with the rest; he did not feel like eating at all.

This was the end he thought, before this night was over he would either be dead and by that have paid his debt and hopefully ended the war or he would have Draco here and together they could end the war and pay his debt. Whichever of those two timelines that would eventually unfold the result was acceptable at least. Harry felt content, if not happy, for the first time in a very long time.


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Harry opened the door into his rooms, dragging a finger against the rough oak, consciously letting himself feel his door, who knew, it might be the last time he opened it. He closed it behind him and wondered suddenly why the lights where alit, he had not been in here since last evening.

Spinning abruptly around from the door his eyes took in the entire room in an instant, the stone walls, the sparse furniture, the mess and Draco, beautiful Draco smiling at him, filling the room with his presence.

"Your room is small" he said, and dragging a finger along a bookshelf added "and a total mess." Harry felt his lips drag up in a smile that he could not have stopped had his life depended on it. It felt like if he up until now had been carrying a mountain on his shoulders that had been dragging him down and now he felt light and filled with a bubbling feeling that had to come out in a smile. Draco was here, he had come. The wheels of the world had turned and Harry sent a short thank you that it had turned this way to whoever might be listening.

~o~

Harry rested his head on Draco's chest feeling and hearing his heart beat steadily against his ear; it felt good to hear that, it stopped himself from feeling empty. Their arms wrapped around each other none of them said anything. They were both content in savouring the moment; tomorrow so many things would have to be dealt with. But not right now. Now it was only the two of them and this bed that existed.

This was no end but rather a beginning; or perhaps you could call it the beginning of the end of Lord Voldemort. The war had a long way to go still and things were hardly going to be easy, the battle might be won, but the end of the war was still resting on a knife's edge.

After a while the moon rose above the tree tops and flooded the room with silver light; it coated everything in a glittering light. Draco ran a hand through Harry's dark hair, feeling the silken strands against his fingers. He turned his head away from the window and placed a kiss on Harry's head, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long, long while.

It had not been an easy decision to make, but right here, right now it seemed worth it. He cupped a hand under Harry's chin and turned his head up so he could kiss him gently on the lips, Harry kissed him back eagerly. The kiss was full of mutual hope and there was no trace of that lingering feeling of dread and uncertainness that Draco had always felt before; what's done is done he thought ruefully.

The kiss ended and Draco's eyes feel down to Harry's chest, the disfiguring scar seemed less obtrusive against the white skin in the moonlight. He carefully caressed the edges with his finger, following it all the way round; Harry shivered at his touch

Draco said without thinking: "You are not perfect anymore." He stopped, suddenly afraid that Harry would take it the wrong way.

Harry just looked up at him and smiled: "If I have learnt anything then it's that there is no such thing as perfect Draco. No perfect men, no perfect women and no perfect love. It is all just what we make of it."

**The end –**

_Thanks to everyone who have read and commented, you mean the world to me! Please review the story it means a lot._


End file.
